D20 Rules
Conquest D20, Version 1 Introduction Welcome to The First Regiment's "Conquest D20 System 1.0! The First Regiment employs a customized event system loosely based on the concepts present in tabletop roleplaying games. While we do not have literal dice to play with on a tabletop, World of Warcraft offers a built-in "/roll" feature in its chat interface that generates a random number in a specified range. We utilize this feature in our events in an attempt to offer immersive, chance-based action in the World of Warcraft setting. Each player character will have an associated set of attributes and abilities that they may use during events presented using this system. These will be outlined throughout this guide. Health Your character's Health is the indicator of how resistant your character is to being knocked out or incapacitated. Health lost to damage is restored through healing abilities and after events. All characters begin with a base 10 Health. Combat Rolls Your character's Roll is represented of their success or failure during a round at attacking, defending, reacting, resisting, persuading, perceiving or any other feat. While your Combat Rolls Bounds are determined by armor class and perks, your damage brackets are determined by your active Combat Stance. All stances are listed below. Stance may changed during events, however it must be announced during an emote and will not take effect the next turn. (Chart WIP) Other Rolls Sometimes, a roll will be required which does not correlate to a combat situation. These are Environmental, Diplomacy, Perception, and Knowledge Rolls. Environmental Roll When facing hostile terrain, weather, or damaging Environmental Roll. Abilities may or may not be able to be used at DM discretion. The default Environmental Roll is "/roll 20". Note: DM modifiers are very common with Environmental Rolls, such as +2 to your roll, or -2. Perception Rolls If there is something to be discovered or noticed in the current environment, the event leader may call for a Perception Roll. Abilities are never able to be used through bonuses and penalties may be awarded at DM discretion. Successful rolls are determined by a given threshold or highest roll. The default Perception Roll is "/roll 20". Knowledge Roll If there is useful information that one of the characters might know, the event leader may call for a Knowledge Roll. Abilities are never able to be used through bonuses and penalties may be awarded at DM discretion. Successful rolls are determined by a given threshold of highest roll. The default Knowledge Roll is "/roll 20". Armor Class Armor Class modifiers aspects of character performance. Note that armor class does not affect the roll bounds or damage received for Environmental, Diplomacy, Perception, or Knowledge Rolls. (Chart TWP) Attributes The weapons utilized by a character grants unique bonuses depending on the type of weapon. Note that weapon attributes do not affect the roll bonuses for Environmental, Diplomacy, Perception, or Knowledge Rolls. Unique Weapons (granted exclusively by the Guild Leader) may have additional attributes. Sample weapons can be found here. Players may select one applicable attribute. (Chart WIP) Abilities Abilities are an active, limited-use skill which changes the result of any given roll at player discretion. Plate wearers may choose two abilities, while other armor classes may choose three abilities. (Chart WIP) Perks Perks are a passive, unlimited skill which modifiers the result of any given roll. Cloth wearers may choose three perks, while other armor classes may choose two perks. (Chart WIP) Skills Skills are generic options available to all characters. Any character may use any and all skills so long as is appropriate for the character. (Chart WIP) *It is important to get permission from the defended player via a private message prior to emoting. All players reserve the right to deny aid. † Members of ' require authorization to use these abilities. Allies do not! ‡ Only officers of ' or mission leaders for inter-guild campaigns may use this skill. Allies please arrange with the DM beforehand. Player Debuffs Due to the circumstances of a campaign, playerse may be inflicted with debuffs at the Dungeon Master's discretion. A player may have multiple debuffs applied to him or her. (Chart WIP) Division and Allied Talents Talents are available only to characters meeting certain criteria. All talents are mutually exclusive with one another. Selecting a Talent requires that one ability is sacrificed. Conquest D20 system Division and Allied Talents can be found '''here.' Westridge Ducal Armory Players may unlock unique pieces of gear which enhance their characters performance in Conquest events. These special bonuses may apply any number of bonuses listed in the attributes page, in addition to bonus damage and other unique effects. All unique gear must be approved by the Project Management (Players: Ismond & Maxen) and registered in the Ducal Armory (found here) before taking effect in game. Division and Allied Talents Talents are available only to characters meeting certain criteria. '''All talents are mutually exclusive with one another.' Selecting one talent requires that one ability is sacrificed. Conquest D20 System Division and Allied Talents can be found '''Here' Putting it all together 'The First Regime' utilizes two Character Sheets per character. The first "Currently Sheet" goes into the Currently section of your MRP/TRP/XRP during events in the format below:'' (Chart WIP) The second "Profile Sheet" goes into any opent ext section of your MRP/TRP/XRP profile withe the format below. It is recommended, but optional. (Chart WIP) Sample Character Sheet (Chart WIP) Change Log June 6th, 2019 Launched November 29th, 2019 The prestige abilities for the Wizard of the Mage Circle of Sarceline has has been updated: the spell TERROR has been removed and replaced with the spell HASTE.Category:Browse